Give Me Your Gun
by Orchestra-Eight
Summary: When Kurt finally breaks, can Puck be there to pick up the pieces? And does Kurt want just a little more than protection and a friend from Puck? Multi-chapter. Rated M for swearing and extreme content. Seriously, this is deep, harsh stuff. I don't even know why I wrote this. Kurt/Puck.
1. A Loaded Gun

Kurt was in gym class. Yeah thats right, _gym class._ Kurt hated gym more than anything. He had to wear these ugly workout clothes and do awkward physical things, not exactly Kurt's cup of tea, but it was required for him to have a phys-ed credit to pass high school and he had failed last year. So, he was stuck in gym. Tanaka, being the_ wonderful_ coach that he is, thought it would be fun to send them on what he liked to call the Possum run. 3 miles of pure bliss he called it. Hah, like Tanaka could even run! But to get his grade, it had to be done, so here he was, running his butt off down the street to complete his stupid run early. He could needed time to shower before lunch, because really, who wants to smell? But, the problem was, Kurt felt terrible. Not just crappy or bad, Kurt almost felt like crawling into a hole and dying. It wasn't because he was running, or because he was wearing nasty coloured basketball short to do so, oh no, Kurt felt like shit for a whole different reason. A reason that was slowly jogging up behind him wearing a practice jersey and bright red nike shorts.

Puck didn't really hate gym, he got to work on his guns every once and a while, and it kept him fit enough that he could be lazy after school, but he didn't particularly enjoy it either. He had to write essays and shit to keep his grades, and who wants to write fucking essays, about being active at that? When you write essays you sit, not very productive is it? Of course it was definitely better than most classes though, no desks, pencils none of it. He didn't even have to think hard. That was great. Gym topped all of his other classes, especially math, but what did he know about that? He hadn't attended a math class in years. Of course, he thought gym class was pretty cool for another reason too. He got to see none other than Kurt Hummel, completely out of his element. I mean really, Hummel in basketball shorts? Puck had never thought he'd see the day. But there Kurt was, struggling hard to finish the run, in black knee length shorts, a loose t-shirt and _sneakers_. SNEAKERS! Puck gave the kid props, he was only a few feet behind the Puckster, a feat not many could accomplish without full out sprinting. Puck slowed to jog beside him so he wasn't alone. They had become sort of friends since Kurt had stuck up for him during the whole babygate drama. Kurt was..._chill._ When Puck finally looked up at the young boy's face he froze, something was _definitely _wrong.

Kurt was slightly relieved when Puck slowed to jog with him, he had protection now, I guess you could call it back-up, he thought. Physical strength would be so much more useful when it came to the jocks, his verbal assaults wouldn't get him far. He was worried Puck would take his team-mates side if something were to happen, but shoved the thought to the back of his mind when he remembered that the jock had chosen Glee over football. Smiling at the fact that the taller boy had started a small friendship with him as well. "Kurt...Ar-...I dun-" Kurt looked back over his shoulder for about the fifteenth time in the past two minutes before turning to look at Puck. "Yes Noah?" he said quickly, rushing to get the words out before his voice defied him and cracked. "Ar-..Are you okay?"

Kurt had been shifting a lot, glancing over his shoulder towards the pack of football players behind him. It was just too unlike Kurt, Puck had never seen him act nervous or scared before, even if he actually _was_. When he had asked Kurt if he was okay, Puck's face had turned dark. Kurt had turned to his face to the ground, as if he couldn't bear looking at Puck, like he didn't want anyone to see him. Puck suddenly felt like he needed to protect him, because something was definitely wrong, something involving someone behind him. "Kurt, you can talk to me. I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise."

Kurt just fell to pieces. Puck had gotten the jocks to lay off, he had used all power that he had left to get them to stop. Puck had tried so hard to protect him, he had even stopped bullying him himself. He had apologzed to Kurt countless times, always trying to make up for what he had done. Yet nothing he had ever said could prepare Kurt for those words coming out of none other than Noah Puckermans mouth.

When Kurt started crying, Puck jogged in front of him and stopped, forcing the small boy to slow himself until they were standing there facing each other, in the middle of the track. "Ku-" Karofsky cut him off sharply before he could ask the small boy if he was alright for a second time. "Aww look Puckerman is comforting his little boyfriend. Isn't that disgusting?" He spit the last word in Kurts face. "Why don't you and Azimo go suck each other off behind the shed Karofsky!" Puck said, totally not trying to defend himself this time. He had only thought about Kurt. Just before he had turned to yell at Karofsky, Puck had noticed something, Kurt had flinched away from tall boy so forcefully that he had stumbled. The young boy had then curled his arms around himself, his knuckles turning white from gripping his arms so tightly. Puck wasn't stupid, no matter how many people thought he was. It all made sense now.


	2. Bang, You're Dead

So I got 23 favourites and reviews in 8 hours! Which is like huge for me! So I wrote this chapter for you guys! I'm sorry its not seperated like the last chapter, but I really couldn't find appropriate places to break it up into paragraphs. **I'm warning you now, there are very mature themes and language in this chapter that you may not want to read. If you are easily disturbed FIND ANOTHER STORY! This hurt for me to write guys, but its important.** I'll try and write another chapter tomorrow. Please review, even if you don't like it, criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do Karofsky? Tell me you Motherfucker! What did you do to him?" Puck sneered at larger boy, grinding his teeth together in frustration. Kurt had grabbed his arm before he had been able to lunge at Karofsky, it was too bad that he had, the jock hadn't given out a good ass kicking in a while. "I didn't do anything, Puckerman!" He spat out. "Why don't you ask you're little friend what hes so damn whiney about?" What came next was unexpected, so shocking and beyond everything else, unbelieveable, that everyone nearly jumped out of their skin. "Fuck you! I hope you die Karofsky, I hope someone shoots you in the head!" Kurt screamed his body shaking uncontrollably as he clasped his middle, ring and pinkie finger towards his plam, pointing his gun shaped hand at Karofsky, before lunging at the muscle-headed idiot in front of him. "BANG!" He screamed! Puck dove in front of Kurt before he could get to the bully."Kurt? What th-...I don't eve-.." "Let me kill him Puck, he deserves to die after what he did to me!" He then backed up, pulling his T-shirt up to reveal bandages wrapping his abdomen, dark purple almost black bruises peeking out over the edges. "See this! These are broken ribs, this.." he said pulling back a piece of gauze to show deep gashes in his side, "Is where he though it would be fun to cut me..with a broken beer bottle! Don't remember much, do you Karofsky? Were you too fucking drunk to realized you tried and suceeded to rape the gay boy huh? To rape the **_fag_**! Of fucking course you were!" Kurt was screaming and struggling to get past Puck by now, wrenching himself forward, his pain slipping though the mask he held earlier. The other jocks had stepped a few feet away from Karofsky, who was standing looking shell-shocked at the smaller teens outburst, the truth of the words the young boy had just spoken slowly sinking in. "Let me kill him Puck.." he said wimpering, crawling backwards away from Karofsky's gaze. "Give me your strength, give me your guns, please.." When he referred to Pucks pet name for his arms he almost smiled, but it faded when Karofsky spoke. "What the fuck do you want from me kid? An apology?" " No," Kurt spoke quietly and as calmly as possible, "I want you to die." He then looked up at Puck, and the larger boy could see the anger beginning to radiate off the boy, noticing him flinch, he jumped in front of him for a second time stopping the boy with an outstretched arm. "GIVE ME YOUR GUNS! I WANT TO WATCH HIM LOSE WHAT HE TOOK FROM ME! I WANT TO SEE THE LIFE DISAPPEAR!" After that, Kurt just kept screaming "GIVE ME YOUR GUNS!" repeatedly, crying hysterically and lunging towards Karofsky, the emotional pain overtaking the physical as he continued struggling against Puck's tight grip. Puck then realized what Kurt was really screaming, it wasn't _'give me your strength', _no it had become so much more than that. It was _'hold me, make it go away, make him go away, make the pain go away, please'._ So Puck did the only thing he could do, he turned Kurt around and pulled him close to his chest, shocking the boy he held in his arms, along with the other boys around him even more than before. He cuddled Kurt in towards him, smiling only for a second when Kurt curled up against his chest, the tears still pouring from his eyes like waterworks. Puck then looked up at his ex sidekick with pure loathing, only to murmur ten words, "Get out of here Karofsky, before I kill you myself."

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like it guys, this was actually based off a dream of mine, the whole Puck holding back Kurt and Kurt screaming "Give me your guns!". I really hated that I made this about rape, and I actually almost hardcore cried when writing it. I don't think I'm ever going to write about that again, but it was crucial for where I want this story to go. I promise it will get a lot fluffier later. I'm sorry for the sadness :( And by the way, I am fully aware that Kurt wouldn't be able to properly run with broken ribs, but thats the thing, Kurt is big about appearances and hiding his real pain, so I figured he'd still run the laps just so that people wouldnt guess what had happened. His broken ribs were why he was struggling.


	3. Bulletproof Vest

So I definitely like this chapter a lot more than the others, i hope you do too! Sorry about all the grammar/spelling issues! I am definitely trying to fix them! I'm also im major writing mode! So there should be a chapter 4 and maybe 5 today :) Love you guys!

* * *

Puck watched as Karofsky ran in the direction of the school at a full sprint, Azimio and his other lackey's just staring after they're leader, shocked and confused. Kurt had practically collapsed into his chest by this point, only speaking as soon as Karofsky rounded the corner out of sight. "Pu-...*sob* I...*sob*" . "Shhhh Kurt, don't say anything. Don't worry. _I've got you_."

Kurt started sobbing harder at Puck's words, although they had honestly comforted him. He let out a high pitched squeak as Puck lifted him up bridal style, his face still tucked into the safety of the taller boy's shoulder. His sobbing had reduced to small whimpers by the time the two boys had started moving past their classmates towards the school in the opposite direction Karofsky had went. The other boys glancing at Kurt with what almost looked like sympathy.

Puck pulled the smaller boy as close to him as possible while carrying him, not letting anyone, not even Mercedes-who had come running down the hall full sprint once she had noticed Kurt- take the small boy from his arms. Kurt hadn't bothered to speak since he had picked him up, so he silenced Mercedes's questions with a glare. He hadn't really thought about where he was going, his feet on autopilot, until he ended up at the choir room. Mercedes had quickly yanked the door open, Puck carrying him through, as Mr. Schue came running down the hallway, and noticing Kurt curled up in Pucks arms, started clearing the hallway of nosy students. Puck carried the small boy over to the piano bench and sat, never letting go of him for even a second. He pulled him even closer to himself, as Kurt held on for dear life, refusing to let go of Puck even after Mercedes shot him a _what the hell are you doing? _look.

Kurt hadn't even really noticed where they were going, he honestly didn't care. All he wanted was to be away from Karofsky and with Puck.. No, with _Noah_. He had finally realized where they were when he felt Noah lower into a sitting position on the piano bench. The choir room had never looked as amazing as it did now, at least, so he thought. Of course, it was also then that he noticed the more than worried faces of his teacher and his best friend, the latter looking slightly confused as well. '_Maybe it would have been smart to tell Mercedes about hanging out with Noah' _he thought to himself, as he quietly cursed the silence hanging in the air. "What the hell is going on?" Mercedes finally yelled, breaking the quiet that Kurt now wished he had back. "Mercedes, I feel like you could hav-..." Mr Schue started up was cut off. "Mr. Schue, no offense, but shut it. Kurt seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Back off guys. It's not damn time for twenty questions!" Puck yelled, obviously aggravated at the lack of comfort that was being directed at Kurt, who had begun to tear up again. He stood, trudging up to the two people who were making Kurt cry. "Better yet, get the hell out!" The look Mercedes soon developed on her face screamed '_What the hell, white boy? Who do you think you are?',_ but it was quieted by the look of pure, undiluted anger on Puck's face. A quiet whimper then came from the small boy, whom Puck had left behind on the piano bench. "Please, 'Cedes, just _go_."

Mr Schue had already left the room before Kurt had spoken, understanding the need for decency. Kurt didn't like being seen when he was upset, so he had gone as soon as he had heard Puck ask, no, _demand_, that they leave. He had felt that Kurt would be more than okay with Puck- whom he had learned the small countertenor had developed a friendship with- especially if he was in protective '_Papa Bear' _mode. He scurried the last few people out of the hallways as he walked towards his class, making sure that his three students were not being looked upon, he had a feeling that this was a lot bigger than anyone wanted it to be.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE LOVE Sorry this one's shorter than the others. I thought it was kind of important to cut it off here.


	4. Good Cop, Bad Cop

New Chapter! Sorry its short again guys but I definitely love cliff hangers. So hah! i will write chapter 5 today though! I promise :)

* * *

Mercedes could do nothing but stare at Kurt in shock. "I don't want to talk about this again, and Noah already knows." Kurt said, Puck's heart swelling with pride when Kurt called him Noah." So please, stop asking questions, and please...," he whimpered slightly, wiping a tear off his face before continuing, "please _go_." Mercedes closed her eyes, holding back tears as she turned and walked out the door, she understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

When Puck turned to Kurt, he closed his eyes, opening them to see the small boy hunched over, this time no tears were coming out his eyes. He had pulled his tshirt upwards and was gently poking the dark marks that were marking his perfect skin, wincing when he poked a tender area. Puck didn't know what to say, he just stood there, gazing at the bruises, frozen to the spot and longing to do anything to make Kurt's pain disappear, to make the marks disappear.

Kurt hated these marks, because although they made him feel human for the first time in his life, they had caused the tears that were streaming down Noah's obviously pained, almost tormented face. Kurt stood quickly, ignoring the hurt, to stare into those amber globes, wishing he could do something to make the water droplets return to where they came from. "Noah?" he said, he was scared, he had never seen this...this weakness, and it absolutely terrified him. Noah took this chance to look towards the floor, his tears dripping into a puddle. "I'm sorry" he said, "I'm fine." He then used the back of his wrist to wipe his face dry, "I just, I don't know what I want Kurt... I want to go find him and wring the life out of him with my bear hands ya know? But the the same time I don't want to leave you. I want to protect you but, I can't bear to see you like that. I don't understand. Two months ago I was throwing you in dumpsters and giving you slushies and now here I am wanting to stop everyone else from doing to do that to you." He closed his eyes and ran his hand over the thing patch of hair left on his head. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he yelled, picking up a vase and throwing it across the room. The shattering sound causing tears to sprout from Kurts eyes, and fear to cloud his expression.

"Fuck! Oh my god Kurt, I-I'm so sorry," he cried, reaching out to the small boy but yanking his hand back as if he had been burnt just before he touched him. "I'm just- I can't...I -" He collapsed down to his knees, his hands grasping his face. Kurt sat on the bench, patiently waiting for Puck to continue, he knew the large boy was far from finished, and that whatever this was, it definitely needed to be said. "I...I can't handle sadness.." he mubled out between his hands, "anger is so easy for me, but I just.. Ihavent been sad in so long Kurt, not since... not since.." he choked out a sob, sinking to a seated position, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to comfort himself. Kurt stood, walking over to Puck and sitting next to the shaking boy, wrapped his arms around him. Puck longing for comfort allowed himself to cry into the arms of the same person he had been trying to calm down less than 5 minutes ago. "My sister was raped Kurt," he murmered into the small teens shoulder, "my...my dad raped her, my six year old sister..."


	5. Bullet To The Heart

Its short again guys! Sorry! Its more of a filler than a chapter I guess, but i'm still counting it as a chapter. The next one will definitely be longer I promise! and more glee members will be mentioned.

* * *

Kurt was speechless. That was the only way to describe it. He had no words to speak, not thoughts to process, everything just froze. Noah continued to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder, ruining his Alexander McQueen sweater, but Kurt was far from caring. Noah had had someone close to him get..._raped_. He had, had this happen twice. Two people he cared for were raped. Kurt and _his sister_. Just then a thought sprung to his mind. "Noah," he spoke softly, "C-can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you dont want to." Puck looked up at Kurt expectantly, already knowing the question, but waiting for him to verbalize it before he answered. "Were... were you raped too?" he managed to get out, his voice cracking on the dreaded word, the one he never wantedto hear again. Noah hung his head, pausing before gently nodding his head, never looking up from the floor.

Both boys had lost the ability to speak, they just sat there quietly, not touching, but only about half an inch apart. Noah had glanced up at Kurt just once, only to find the boy staring straight ahead, eyes wide with understanding. He hadn't been able to look at him long, because when Kurt had felt his gaze and turned to look at him, and the empathy in those eyes made him glance back towards the floor.

"Noah," Kurt spoke after what seemed like hours of silence, "I don-...I th-...Thank you." He smiled at the large teen, who was now looking at him with red puffy eyes, his face now tearless, and a small smile curving at the corner of his mouth. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you," he said, answering the jock's rhetorical question from earlier, "I think for once... everything's right." The jock's face formed into a breathtaking smile before the large boy broke out into laughter. "You tell anyone about this Hummel," he joked " I will noogie you so bad that you will never be able to fix your hair."

Puck broke out into a second bout of laughter at Kurt's highly offended expression, actually flopping onto his back and curling into a ball. Kurt, at seeing Puck let loose, cracked a smile and laughed along with him, eventually laying next to Puck on the floor, their shoulders and thighs lightly touching. "You know kid," Puck said smiling at the blue-green eyes that were intently gazing back at him, "I kind of like your hair."


	6. The Arrest Process

This one's a longer one guys :) I wanted to write another chapter because I'mpossibly going to a friends for the next few days. I might fork out another one today too. Love you guys! thanks for the reviews! Answers to reviews are at the bottom of this chapter!

* * *

After about a minute of Puck's cursing himself under his breath, Kurt's highly obvious blushing and an awkward yet sincere 'thank you', the boys stood to leave, Puck pulling Kurt by his hand. The taller boy had 'accidentally' pulled the younger boy too hard, resulting in Kurt being thrown into Pucks chest, and of course, a repetition of the awkwardness.

Brittany and Santana had been the first gleeks for the pair to run into, and surprisingly enough, the two Cheerio's had said nothing, no bad mouthing, calling Noah a wimp, or telling Kurt to grow a pair. Hell there wasn't even a mention of a rainbow or a unicorn. They had just pulled a highly shocked Kurt into their arms for a group hug, soon to be followed by one for Puck as well.

As the two cheerleaders walked away, the boys had only been able to stare at each other in shock, Kurt being the first to speak after minutes of silence. "What, the hell, was that?" he said, staring off into the distance, obviously trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Puck wasn't really sure himself, he was way too distracted in laughing at the constant changes in Kurt's expression. It was because of this though, that they didn't notice the group of jock's appearing before them, slushies in hand.

"Hey Kurt, Puck" Azimio said, turning to look at the boys behind him, Kurt and Puck's body's locking into place when they had realized who stood before them. "Mr. Figgins wants to see you in his office. About...you know..." Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the spot, Puck being the first to take the initiative to speak after realizing they weren't going to be slushied. At least not now. "Sure, Azimio" he said, flashing the jock a genuine smile which was returned twice as brightly, "Thanks for letting us know." He then turned around to the small boy, grabbing his hand and quickly pulling him through the group of jocks who had been their worst nightmare for the past few months, fearing that the hostility the they had felt between the two groups for a while now would soon return. They were not surprised when they heard footsteps following behind them, deciding that they should bear it rather than run, they turned around, and came face to face with the group full of jocks. "Go ahead, do it," Kurt said, the strength had returned to his voice and he sounded a lot more like himself. "Do what?" said Jack, one of the guys Puck knew from basketball and that Kurt had tutored in math once or twice, "Were supposed to come too. We're witnesses, they want our statements against Karofsky."

The rest of the walk to the principals office was full of questioning glances and awkward silence. Puck and Kurt had never expected the jocks to testify against their leader, or to even acknowledge what had happened earlier to anyone, especially the principal. The had always been so loyal to Karofsky, literally doing anything he wished, no matter who it hurt and yet, they had turned him in. As they entered Figgins's office they learned that it actually hadn't been the jocks to turn Karofsky in, the big lug had done it himself. They had passed him when coming through the door. He was now sitting against the wall outside the office, handcuffed and crying his eyes out. A woman, who Puck knew as his mother, was talking quietly to a police officer nearby, the words 'rape', 'court' and 'jail time' being the only ones he heard.

Kurt wasn't the first one to speak once the entered the office, actually he hadn't spoken a word since they had, and Puck was beginning to worry about the countertenor. All the jocks had said their piece, each one repeating the story honestly, cringing when retelling what they had seen. Puck had even spoken, telling his side of the day, repeating everything that had happened since his morning gym class, except what he specifically told Kurt. He really didn't feel comfortable saying that to anyone else. Yet the whole time Kurt had stayed silent, curled up in the chair across from Figgins, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The Indian principal had been talking to the small boy for the past few minutes now, but it was obvious to Puck that he hadn't been listening. Kurt's eyes seemed to drift around to room, looking at nothing in particular, just avoiding the eyes of the people around him. He was _scared._

"Hey, uh, can you guys leave? I think you're all kind of making Kurt uncomfortable." Kurt glanced over at Puck, the taller boy smiling back at him before turning to look at the jocks and Figgins. "Can you send the cop in when you go? I think he just wants to get this over with already." The smile that erupted on Kurt's face was slow, but genuine, indicating that Puck had done the right thing. "Thanks," he said, "I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take." Looking down at his hands, he realized that he owed Puck a lot more than a thank you, the jock had been nothing short of a miracle today, something he more than appreciated. Suddenly, one of his small hands was engulfed by a larger, calloused one. "Don't worry about it Kurt, as I said before, I've got you. "

* * *

MORE CUTE FLUFFYNESS! There will be a little less angstyness after Karofsky is arrested. Promise :)

Cyanide13

You update so fast! Jesus Christ, YOU ARE MY GOD! *kisses your feet* It  
doesn't matter that the chapters are short, just as long as you keep up the  
pace.

-Thanks :) I've never been a god before. haha! I'll try to update at least once a day, but I can't guarantee anything. The short chapters are easy for me, so I can guarantee one of those every few days. :)

Lexi

This is really good! I feel so sorry for Kurt, he's so sweet and innocent :(.  
I LOVE how you made Puck become so protective of him x3, will we get to see  
any of Burt in this story? It might be interesting to see a cute father/son  
moment. Please update soon!

- There will definitely be plenty of Burt in this, actually very, very soon. I also love super protective "Papa Bear" Puck. I think it will be fun to have Puck and Burt working together. Especially since they have a common goal. Finn will also be added in, along with more Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel. Trust me, Shit will go down, and up. xD


	7. Jumping The Gun

Sorry I havent updated in forever guys! I feel horrible so I took lots of time trying to write you guys a new chapter. I juts hadn't had the inspiration but I guess I did tonight. I apologize majorly for everything, but thsi chapter finally involves Burt and a little smexiness :) GLEE! 3

* * *

By the time the officer had finished speaking to Mrs. Karofsky and entered the room, Kurt had settled a lot more comfortably into the chair, his shoulders more relaxed and breath less jumpy. He had even remained in this state of calm while talking to the officer, gripping Pucks hand the whole time as if he was the only thing keeping him together.

Puck had never seen that side of Kurt before, he had seen his I'm hurt but I'm hiding it side, and his I hate everyone side and even his lifes okay side, but this, the terrified save me side, had never been seen before, and all it did was make Puck want to follow the small boy everywhere to protect him. Maybe it was instinct, maybe not, but Puck knew that if Kurt asked, he would help him, with anything.

Just then the officer was cut off my a distinctly male voice in the hallway. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!" Puck looked at Kurt, the small boy's already pale complexion turned a ghostly white and he sunk down in his chair, pulling his hand back from Pucks grasp. Puck could feel his rapid pulse in his hand, and his skin turned cold. He could only imagine how pissed Kurt's father must be before his brain added it's own contribution to his thoughts, _Attention everybody! Mr. Burt Hummel is in the building, and by the sound of it, he's furious_.

Kurt had had a pretty shitty day by this point, but add his dad into the picture, and hell his day had just turned from bad to fucking terrible. One second he had been sitting there, calming down, and being comforted by Puck and then next second his red faced father was standing two feet away, glaring full force at Kurt and staring daggers at Puck all at once. "What the hell Kurt?" he screamed, his face turning even more red with every second, and the anger radiating off him in waves. "You got raped and you didn't even tell me?". "Dad.." Kurt interrupted but was cut off again. "No!" he yelled, pointing his finger at Puck "Was this the motherfucker that did it! Huh Kurt? Did he?"

By this point Puck was crouched low in his seat, too afraid of the larger Hummel to even move. He held still face dropped low, and made no attempt to defend himself against the accusation, but Kurt had other ideas. "No." he spit out, gritting his teeth hard "Puck saved me! He kept me from doing something stupid, I owe him a hell of a lot Dad, and you have no god damn right to accuse him of anything!" He then turned to the officer, his hands clenching into fist so tight his knuckles turned bone white. "I don't want him here," he muttered quietly, a dramatic change from the angry mess he had been seconds before, "can you make him leave?"

The look of pure shame and shock that crossed Burt's face was saddening almost heartbreaking to Puck, who had removed his gaze from the floor to look upon the large man. Mr. Hummel put his hands up in surrender as the officer escorted him out of the door, his slowly reteating form slouching in defeat. "Kurt.." Puck started, but was interrupted. "I'm sorry," Kurt said, reaching over to clasp Puck's hand in his own, "You didn't deserve any of that. I really do owe you more than I could ever repay."

Puck sighed, vaguely recognizing the look upon Kurt's face, but ignoring the feeling it caused in his stomach. "You don't owe me anything," he stated as he rose to his feet and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, slowly moving backwards after a few seconds to look the other boy in the eyes. "Helping you is enough, because, I... I've been trying to fix me...and well, I've been finding that...that you can do that. And I... Well maybe, I could help fix you too?"

The next thing Puck knew his lips were connecting roughly to Kurt's, the obvious passion flooding through the veins of both boys, and thoughts erased from both minds. It was sweet, sensual, passionate, and electric. Puck had never felt like this before, and now that he had, he was scared of this feeling, this rush. He pushed Kurt backwards gently and turned his gaze towards the floor. "Kurt I... I can't," he said, "I just, I...I don't know." He looked up into the sea coloured eyes of the smaller male and sighed knowingly, that look, the one he had recognized was staring back at him. He saw the hurt in those eyes that he had seen the first time he had recognized that gaze, the first time he had caught Kurt staring at Finn."God Kurt," he whined, the smaller boys lips turning to a frown with every second. He reacted, and maybe it had been instinct, or maybe he wanted to see that smile again, or maybe he had just wanted to, but in the next instant he was forcing his lips against Kurt's again, enjoying the rush of uncertainty that flooded his mind.

When the officer knocked on the door, the boys separated quickly, returning to their seats, face flushed and lips pink from the friction of the kiss. She entered shortly after, slowly taking in the appearance of the two heavy-breathed boys who were looking in every direction except towards the other. She chuckled knowingly, a sigh escaping her lips before she added, "You guys can go now. You've been excused for the rest of the day, just...relax a little and, be safe." As the boys both turned a deep scarlet shade, she laughed again, turning and closing the door behind her with a click.

* * *

Hope you guys like it :) Favourite and review please! :D


	8. Gunless

**So its short. I know. but theres only two chapters left after this one and well, this one and the next one are just little fillers, the big fluffy cuteness is coming! Posting the next chapter in two minutes.**

Puck was pretty sure that constantly making out with Kurt made him gay, even though he didn't feel gay. He just kind of wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. _Fuck!, _he swore in his head, _not only has Hummel turned me gay, well bisexual….. I'm pretty sure I still like girls… but no, now he's got me fucking whipped too. Fantastic. _Puck decided that maybe he ought to figure himself out before he did anything with Kurt, but well, he was impatient, and the heart wants what the heart wants. _Well, what the body wants, _he added mentally, figuring soon after that his stupid mind was trying to salvage what little of his "badass-ness" he had left after the matters of the day. He sighed outwardly, wishing that he hadn't waited this long to have a sexuality crisis, one that didn't seem much like a crisis in the first place. He had been over-thinking throughout the past hour, trying to figure out what he felt and why he felt it, knowing full well the answers the whole time. It was Hummel. And Puck was pretty sure it had always subconsciously been him.

It had been an hour since Puck had Kurt had parted ways. And even though Kurt was mad at his father, he had allowed him to drive him home, but he left Burt's presence as soon as the car was in park, fleeing to his basement bedroom and locking the door. He hadn't wanted to be alone, but after their blowup today, his fathers presence wasn't exactly wanted. What was a diva to do? Call his best friend that's what. So Mercedes was on her way, of course she was, when you're bestie called you to tell you he made out with the McKinley's resident badass and stud, well, you better get your ass in motion.

Puck was sick of lollygagging, he was sick of making up excuses. He wanted Hummel. It was obvious, and simple, so why not just embrace it instead of worrying your mind away over it? Exactly, there was no good reason to worry, besides the football and hockey team kicking his ass when he found out. But he was pretty sure he could handle it, he was still Puckzilla, so what if he had the hots for one Kurt Hummel, he could deal, so everyone else could, well, as long as they didn't want a broken nose they could. He smiled, the happiness reaching his eyes for the first time in years, and lifted himself off the bed. He had a surprise to prepare.


	9. Russian Roulette

**FILLER!plus I wanted to have exactly ten chapters, so this might seem kind of terribly short, but trust me, the next chapter will be amazing and hopefully up soon. I love this story but I just don't want to drag it out and I have several other stories I can focus on [ INCLUDING MY NEW PURT STORY :) ]. Last chapter will be up, if i'm still inspired, within the next week. But don't hold me to it. I love you guys!**

Kurt hadn't been expecting everything to go back to normal, of course he could never assume that, but he had never expected this. No one so much as looked in his direction the wrong way without getting told off by a jock, and he hadn't had a single slushie facial since that faithful Monday. Speaking of jocks, he hadn't seen Noah Puckerman since that day, he hadn't been in the halls, or even at football practice over the past few days. Kurt wanted to believe that Puck was sick, but he was almost positive that wasn't the case. Puck had kissed him yes, but Kurt knew better than anyone that a kiss didn't mean love. He had kissed Brittany, but that didn't mean anything, nothing, it just confirmed the fact that he had no feelings for girls. And Kurt knew very well that Puck had feelings for girls, so maybe he had been trying to figure out if he liked boys, or maybe he had been swept up in the emotions of the day. But Kurt knew, that there was almost no way that Noah Puckerman had any sort of feelings for him, and Kurt didn't want him to have any. Right?

Puck had been avoiding Kurt for the past four days, it was now Friday, and Glee was after school. He had been waiting all week for that simple hour after school, where he could bare his soul to everyone, but to one person in particular. The only person that really mattered to him, at least, the only one who mattered now. He was excited, and scared, and unsure all at once. Proving to Puck that he was not invincible, a fact he once ignored. He wasn't used to this new side of himself, especially since it came upon him so quickly, but he was ready to embrace it. Ready to be Noah Puckerman, instead of his alter ego. Ready to finally be who he knows he was meant to be.


	10. Gunpowder and Lead

**Last Chapter Guys. Sorry this took me so long. I just wasn't inspired. Today i randomly was. Just so you know, this whole story was inspired by a dream and this last chapter was inspired by the song Kurt sings, which is also the title of this final chapter. I love you guys who've stuck with me even though its taken forever for me to upload. Love you, Please Review.**

**P.s. This is a longer one. Its that way cause I had a lot to say and cause well, I'm sucking up for how long its taken to write this. I also just wrote the ending to my Two shot "Letters to The Past", check it out.**

* * *

Mr. Schue's assignment of the week had been long forgotten by all but two people after all the trials and tribulations of the past few days. To pick a song just to sing to someone in the room, with slight alterations to make it more personal, hadn't felt like that big of a deal after what had happened. Everyone had pretty much considered the assignment cancelled, well, everyone except Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman.

Kurt arrived early, as usual, with Mercedes in tow. He had decided that maybe he needed to sing it out, maybe it would help with the whole situation and help him loosen up a bit. Plus, he was having enough drama, getting beaten and raped was one thing, but having a crisis over the schools resident badass who happens to be straight? Well, he figured he might as well get one problem off his mind.

Puck arrived late, as usual, sliding into his seat just seconds before Mr. Schue entered the room. He avoided Kurt's gaze, and cursed inwardly as his hands started shaking. "Stupid hands," he muttered under his breath, earning himself a curious look from both Finn at his left and the little midget he called his girlfriend the next seat over.

"Well," Mr. Schue started his voice full of his usual pep, " since everyone's been a little caught up this week in all the drama, I've decided I'm going to cancel this weeks performances." Kurt was shocked, he had worked rather hard on this assignment, maybe it was to get his mind off Noah but still, he had worked hard. He was just about to mention that he wanted to perform when he heard another voice. "What?" Turning his head towards the sound he saw none other than Noah Puckerman.

Puck had worked all damn week on this assignment just to have in cancelled? Nu-uh! That was so not going to happen. "Mr. Schue I worked really hard on a number for this assignment," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to perform."

Kurt found his moment to step in. "Me too Mr. Schue. I've been working all week on it. I had to change some of the lyrics and everything." It was then he glanced up at the teacher, finally pulling his gaze away from Noah. "Can I still do my number?"

Mr. Schue paused, appearing to contemplate his answer, although he had known from the moment they had asked that he would allow them to perform. They both had some big emotions they needed to get out. He glanced at both boys, taking in their expressions of both desperation and nervousness. "Sure," he said, clapping his hands together, "Kurt, you first?"

"County road two thirty-three, under my feet, nothing on this white rock but little old me. I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail, and if I'm right we're headed straight for hell." Kurt wasn't really a big fan of country, but the song was just too perfect, just explained his feelings so well, that he made an exception for this particular song. He could have sang it in a higher register, but he decided that Miranda Lambert had the right idea, so he kept it low and tried to add some twang to make him feel more country.

"I'm going home gunna load my shot-gun, wait by the door and light a cigarette. He wants a fight well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man?" The meaning of Kurt's song hit everyone like a freight train, the emotion pouring out in bucket-full's. "I'm gunna show him what this boy's made of, Gunpowder and lead."

Will hadn't been expect something like this, but figured that Kurt had to get it out, so he allowed the boy to finish.

"Well its half past ten, another six-pack in, I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind. He pulls in the drive, gravel flies, he don't know what's waiting here this time!" Kurt put his all into the performance, the pain, confusion, anger, he set it all free. He needed this. "Hey, I'm going home gunna load my shot-gun, wait by the door and light a cigarette. He wants a fight well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man? I'm gunna show him what this boy's made of, Gunpowder and lead."

"His fist is big, but my gun's bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger!" When Kurt glanced at Puck at the mention of his gun, Puck almost laughed, the gun reference escaping everyone but him. He felt less worried and more satisfied with Kurt's song choice after that, knowing fully that not only was the smaller boy trying to deal with his problems, but he was fully trusting Puck, no, Noah to be there for him. He knew that he would be, he wanted to be.

"Hey, I'm going home gunna load my shot-gun, wait by the door and light a cigarette. He wants a fight well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll don't that sound like a real man? I'm gunna show him what this boy's made of, Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead! Gun powder and lead!" When Kurt finished he was panting, but waited till the band was done before putting his index finger and thumb into a gun shape, the same one he had made on Monday, but this time he pointed it at Puck, and with a little wink and a smile, he finished the song with a "Bang!"

Silence. The quiet in the room was deafening. That is, it was, until Puck busted out laughing, Kurt following suit no less than three seconds later. The rest of the group just stared, muttering between each other that they didn't understand what's so funny and that the two gleeks must be off their rockers, which only resulted in more obscenely loud giggles from the two boys. Mr. Schue decided that now was probably a good time to intervene, clapping his hands to get the groups attention. "That was…amazing Kurt. There was so much emotion. Thank you." he then turned to Puck, who was trying to catch his breath. "Your turn Puck."

His hands shook for the second time today, and the nervousness spread to his abdomen, where what could only be interpreted as butterflies decided to take up residence. "Can Artie, Finn, Matt and Mike help me out here," he spoke, confusing the female half of the group, as the boys, minus Kurt, grabbed stools so that they could sit behind Puck. Kurt had half the decency to feel offended but it instantly changed to nervousness as the snapping of fingers and the boys voices began to mingle. He recognized the tune, an Air Supply ballad his father used to play for his mom when he was smaller. He figured the boy meant to sing for Quinn, or Rachel, but when the jock turned towards the small counter-tenor his heart almost stopped in his chest.

"Everybody needs a little time away, I heard him say, from each other. Even lovers need a holiday, far away, from each other." Noah grabbed Kurt's hand, startling the rest of the group, but he continued singing, staring into the smaller boy's blue-green eyes. "Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay. And after all that you've been through, I will make it up to you, I promise you. And after all that's been said and done, you're just the part of me I can't let go, of." The acapella quality of the song was shocking, the boys in the back creating the beat and emphasizing Pucks words. Kurt died a little right then, Puck was serenading him in front of everyone, and he honestly loved it.

"Couldn't stand to be kept away, not for a day, from your body. Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away, from the one that I love." Puck rose from his knees, walking around Kurt's chair but never once taking his eyes off the kicker. He sat next to Tina who he glanced at with a smile, asking her for a little help with his eyes. When she joined in on the next chorus, the shock must have worn off, as the rest of the girls joined in soon after, the boys continuing the ooh's in the background. "Oh, hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know. Oh hold me now, I really wanna tell you I'm sorry, I could never let you go." Puck continued on his own, standing again and pulling Kurt out of his seat and into his arms. "And after all that we've been through, I will make it up to you, I promise you. And after all that's been said and done, you're just, a part of me I can't let go, of. I can't let go….."

Kurt smiled up at Noah as the tears started rolling down his face. Puck raised his hands, resting it on the small boys cheeks, gently wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumbs. "I love you," he said, keeping his words short and sweet, knowing that's what Kurt needed. The kicker softened his stance and collapsed into the arms of the big jock. "Ya know," Kurt started, mumbling into Noah's chest, "sometimes you're really stupid…" Pucks face turned into a confused frown, his heart beating faster with every second. "But then you do things like this, and I can't help but fall in love with you…"

When Noah and Kurt shared their second kiss, the applause from the rest of the club was deafening. Mr. Schue clapped along, smiling the whole time. No one heard him mutter, "Its about time," under his breath, because no one needed to, they were all thinking the same thing.

THE END


End file.
